


"You've Basically Saved My Life, Y'know."

by leopardprintpants



Series: Connor Murphy in makeup [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Fluff, Galaxy Gals, Gay, Lesbian, M/M, Makeup, galaxy girls, let my boys be happy, treebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardprintpants/pseuds/leopardprintpants
Summary: Zoe does Connor's makeup, Jared rants about conspiracy theories, Alana takes pictures for Zoe's unnecessary portfolio, and Connor and Evan go on a really late ice cream date.Based off of cryptidsp00n's DEH comic on Tumblr.





	"You've Basically Saved My Life, Y'know."

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TAKES PLACE IN AN AU: Mostly everything's the same except Connor's suicide attempt fails and he's hospitalized and in rehab for nearly the entire show. After The Connor Project fails, Evan tries to make up for all his lying by convincing Connor's parents to get him proper therapy and treatment. After years of Connor getting the professional help he needed, he steadily creates bonds with Evan, his family, and eventually the others involved in making The Connor Project. This fanfiction happens a while after the show because mental illnesses take time to treat and fucked up bonds take time to heal.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Is it done yet or what?" Connor asked boredly, eyes closed as he hunched forward. Zoe scoffed slightly and glared at him, even though he couldn't see it.

"This would be a lot easier if you'd shut the fuck up, you twat," she retorted, obvious annoyance in her voice. Connor scrunched his nose at her.

"Wow, fucking rude."

"Oh my god, Connor, I will jab your fucking eye out with this thing." Zoe poked at his shoulder with the blunt end of the liquid eyeliner pen.

"No you won't, it's too expensive," he sneered.

"Don't forget our family is rich and privileged as fuck, dumbass. Stop making stupid faces so I can get this done and you can show off to your crush." Zoe gently hit the side of his head to get him to relax his face.

"Fucking ow. And I don't have a crush on Evan." Connor leaned forward a bit more when his sister pulled his shoulder, a small frown on his face.

"I didn't mention Evan. Congratulations, you played yourself," she laughed under her breath and Connor pursed his lips in annoyance.

Zoe continued to expertly draw wings onto her brother's eyelids over different shades of blue eyeshadow. Connor asked too many questions about what order makeup went in. The answer was always "if you'd actually read Vogue articles, you'd know." After the first ten times Zoe said this, Connor had quietly asked her to share her Vogue magazines. She immediately agreed to if he'd just shut the fuck up with the questions. It worked.

"Remind me what you did to my face again?" He asked after a moment, trying not to move his face too much. Zoe rolled her eyes, but went through the explanation of the entire process so he'd learn. She didn't want to be his makeup person forever, after all. Not for free anyway.

"And... there. Done with the eyeliner. Hold on." She fanned Connor's face for a few moments before blowing on it.

"Ugh, fuck. Why does your breath smell like artificially-scented lip gloss?" Connor scrunched his nose before quickly relaxing it again.

"I was making out with Alana before you barged into my room asking me to dress you up. Now," she capped the eyeliner quickly and picked up mascara, "time for the 'stabby shit', as you so intelligently named it."

Connor blinked his eyes open and watched her reveal the mascara wand.

"Aw, fuck no. I don't trust you with that shit," he said immediately, leaning back.

"Dude, can you, like, not be a pussy?"

"You think I'll let you put that shit on me just because you called me chicken?" Zoe stared at him for a few moments and Connor stared right back. After a moment, he rolled his eyes and moved closer again. "Fine, but if you fuck my eyes up, you better do my makeup for as long as I'm blind."

"Heather Chandler much?" She held her brother's chin to keep his face steady. Connor just scoffed and did as she instructed him to.

\----

"... and that's why they went through all the trouble of dressing Melissa up like that. It's all about the money. Everything's about the money," Jared said in a matter-of-fact tone. Alana had a thoughtful look on her face as she slowly nodded along in interest.

"But Jared, um, wouldn't they get a lot of money if they just said Avril was dead? She had so many fans who would be really willing to donate to her family, I don't see why they needed to replace her with a-a lookalike?" Evan frowned slightly, going over the conspiracy in his head.

"Evan, it's much easier to keep earning money from an active doppelganger rather than a kickstarter page that may go overlooked," Alana pitched in. Jared nodded in agreement.

"Oh. If-If you say so."

The three were in the hall outside Zoe's room, the faint sound of Murphy sibling bickering occasionally heard. When Evan had asked Connor if he'd be willing to hang out later, he hadn't expected his sister to overhear and talk about it to Jared and Alana. She had insisted on making Connor look fucking amazing for this occasion--it was the first time Evan's ever asked to be with Connor alone. He'd used notecards and everything.

Zoe, Jared, and Alana were all convinced Evan was going to confess his undying love to Connor that evening and they were going to help him do it right, dammit.

Evan would be too fidgety and cautious for makeup, so Connor had that covered. Connor would be too prideful to take clothing advice from them, so Evan would be the one all dolled up with neat hair, fancy shoes he'd never bothered to wear, and a smooth polo shirt and nice jeans.

Everyone else in their friend group knew how much the two loved each other, but weren't convinced Connor and Evan knew that their love was returned. One would mention to Evan that Connor liked him and Evan would blush furiously and shake his head. Connor would be told Evan liked him and give a scoff and a blunt "you don't know that."

It was very annoying.

Annoying enough for the trio to have secret sleepovers discussing how to get them together. Evan had surprised them when he showed up at the Murphy household to ask Connor to spend the next evening with him, giving them the perfect opportunity to get them ready for the Big Night.

\----

Zoe interrupted another one of Jared's crazy conspiracies (this one being about aliens living in the moon, which was actually hollow) by cracking her door open enough to slip out.

"Zoe! How did it go?" Alana perked up at the girl's appearance. Zoe gave a thumbs-up before moving her hands in front of her face to mimic holding a trumpet, even moving her fingers to press down on imaginary valves as she made trumpet noises. Then she stepped to the side, gesturing to the door with both arms.

"Behold, my brother or whatever," she said in a falsely-bored voice. Everyone watched as the door cracked open a bit more and Connor peeked out from the doorway.

Most of his hair was still up from when Zoe told him to "get that greasy shit outta your face," even though his hair was freshly washed and actually smelled pretty nice and felt really silky. Before Zoe had left the room, she styled his hair a bit more so the bun wasn't crooked and some fell onto his face gracefully.

Evan's face went red and he couldn't stop staring at the sight.

"... Does it look okay?" Connor was mostly asking Evan, getting a bit nervous. Why was everyone being all silent and creepy?

A few more moments of stunned silence passed.

"Who are you and what have you done with Connor?!" Jared suddenly shouted, standing up in shock. He had one hand against the wall for balance and his other hand dramatically placed over his heart.

Alana had her phone whipped out immediately, trying to take a picture so quickly that she actually started a video instead. She quickly stopped it and started taking a bunch of photos. These were totally going in the makeup portfolio she was making for Zoe in case she wanted to go to cosmetic school or something.

Evan stayed silent, his blush creeping down to his neck and up to his ears. Connor looked so cute, holy crap, oh god, what an angel, he was so lucky to know him, what the hell did he do to deserve such beauty--

Zoe let her uninterested façade drop at their reactions and she rushed to Alana, holding out her hand to help her stand up. She glanced at the extremely flustered Evan, then to Connor, nodding her head to Evan.

Connor took the hint after a moment and looked at Evan as he approached. He held a hand out to the blushing mess.

"You need to stand up for us to hang out tonight, you know," he mused, trying to hide how freaked out he was at everyone's reactions. He knew he looked good, but he didn't think he was that good. He should really bug Zoe about beauty stuff more often.

"Uh, yeah, I-I know that. Um, yeah," Evan sputtered, reaching his hand up before quickly taking it back. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and tried not to worry about it too much. He grabbed Connor's hand gratefully and managed to stand up without his knees buckling immediately.

"Good," Connor chuckled, not bothering to release Evan's hand. He only stared into the shorter boy's eyes, making Evan's heart melt slowly.

"Y-Yeah," was Evan's shaky reply. He stared back up at Connor with pure admiration.

They stayed there, holding hands, lost in each other's gazes for a few more sweet moments.

Then Jared cleared his throat loudly and impatiently.

"Ahem, give him the thing Evan, coughing noises," he hissed.

"D-Did you just say 'coughing noises' instead of--y'know, actually making, um, coughing n-noi--"

"Coughing. Noises," Jared insisted. Evan blinked at him and then perked up with realization. He looked down to the floor, then was nudged Alana. He looked at her to see she had picked up the flowers waiting on the floor and let go of Connor's hand to take them awkwardly with a quiet thanks.

"Um, s-so, this, I mean, these-these are for you." He held up the small bouquet of small flowers with their thin stems tied together by a ribbon. It was small enough for him to pinch the stems with a few fingers. "We, um, I-I didn't know what flowers you wanted and so know that y-you never really see the point of them? But, uh, I thought it would be,y'know, just-just nice. To have. As like... yeah."

Connor looked at the mini bunch in Evans shaky grip and took carefully.

"They're cute," he said genuinely, observing all of them. Evan blushed more and nodded, shifting his weight around nervously.

"G-Good! I'm glad you l-like them! We just, um, Jared just drove me around-around the neighborhood. We got them from some people's bushes. I-I made him ask first, of course, but yeah. Is that okay?"

"It's perfect." Connor nodded in agreement, a thoughtful expression on his face. Evan felt some of the tension leave him...

... then Connor easily tore the petals clean off of the flowers.

"Connor, what the hell!" Zoe had wide eyes and the others stared in shock. Evan froze. Shit, he should've known Connor didn't like flowers, they were too cheesy, he shouldn't have--

Evan jumped as Connor lifted his hand to sprinkle the tiny petals over Evan's head. They were scattered around his hair, the bright colors in great contrast to it.

"W-What," Evan squeaked out, not moving. Connor moved a few pieces around until they were spread out to his liking and he nodded in satisfaction, dropping his hand. "Um--"

"I thought they would look prettier on you. I was right." He admired the look of petals in Evan's hair before dropping his gaze to the other's wide eyes. "Was that okay?"

Evan nodded wordlessly, a blushing, bisexual mess.

\----

After that whole ordeal, the two were kicked out of the house by their other friends. They walked around side-by-side in peaceful silence. The moon was out and stars shone brightly above them.

They ended up looping back to the Murphy house at one point to get into Connor's car and drive off. Faint music played from Connor's phone since Evan only listened to Owl City and the radio stations were all shit.

"We're here." Connor parked the car outside of A la Mode. Evan reached to unlock Connor's phone (Connor added Evan's fingerprint to it since Evan's phone didn't have that feature and he thought it was cool, but not cool enough to accept the offer of Connor buying him his own iPhone) and pause the music for now.

They both got out of the car, leaving their phones inside since they planned to eat their ice cream in the car, but locking the doors and trunk since Evan was worried someone would try to steal it in the five minutes they'd be away. Connor grabbed Evan's hand as they walked up to the entrance, holding the door open and following Evan in.

Like all the other times they had gone there, Connor ordered plain vanilla with fudge and a cherry for Evan and rocky road with fudge and rainbow sprinkles for himself. Connor paid for them and they got their ice cream quickly before snatching up a pile of napkins and leaving the small store to go back into the car.

"Thank you for ordering and paying for me. I'll pay you back," Evan said before putting the music back on and then eating the cherry happily.

"No you won't. I won't let you, you know that," Connor chuckled softly as he ate. The other made a muffled sound of protest through his ice cream and Connor laughed softly. "You're so cute."

Evan almost spit the ice cream out, but swallowed it all before he could make a mess. He hastily grabbed napkins to wipe his mouth and chin where some of it dribbled down. Connor grinned around the plastic spoon.

"You good?"

He earned quick nods in return and Evan gently hit his own chest before responding.

"Yeah. You're so straightforward, Connor," he shook his head, a soft pink dusting his cheeks.

"More like gayforward," the other teen joked, eating the rest of his small scoop. Evan let out a surprised breath before laughing quietly. Connor swooned happily. "You're the best."

"What? H-How?"

"You're cute and you care and you laugh at my shitty jokes about me not being heterosexual in the slightest. You made my parents care enough to get me legit fucking therapy and it helped me get better. Zoe doesn't hate me anymore, I have my little sister back. My parents are still extremely shitty, but they're trying. You're the best," Connor repeated firmly. "You've basically saved my life, y'know."

Evan shared at Connor in shock. He had heard all of this before, but it always managed to throw him off somehow. Connor took the silence as he always did: an opportunity to lean forward and press a gentle kiss to Evan's forehead.

"O-Oh," Evan blinked a few times. "W-Well, uh... you saved mine."

"That's good." Connor pressed their foreheads together and Evan's blush got way worse.

"Y-Yeah. Yeah." Wide eyes stared into Connor's.

"Can I kiss you? On the lips?" Evan nodded at the quiet question and Connor moved forward more, pressing their lips together. The kiss was slow and sweet, Evan's hand instinctively coming up to hold Connor's shoulder. When they pulled away, some of Connor's lipstick had smeared onto Evan's mouth. He didn't bother pointing it out. "I can't believe those three idiots still don't know we're dating."

"It's, um, it's fun. Kind of. When they try a-a bunch of stuff to get us together," Evan breathed out, his lips still tingling. "Oh yeah, I-I didn't get to say. Um, you look really pretty in makeup. It's really nice. You look nice without it, too, but-but yeah. I like it."

"Thank you," Connor replied cheerily, a small smile on his face. Evan decided Connor's smile alone was far prettier than any makeup. "Can we kiss again?"

And Evan nodded with a shy smile of his own, and they kissed again.

\----

The three others were ecstatic when they came back to the house with Connor's lipstick on Evan's lips. They didn't bother telling them that it wasn't their first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> POST THIS WAS BASED OFF OF: http://spibbles-moved.tumblr.com/post/159567133605/but-consider-me-this-connor-in-makeup-is-he
> 
> !!!! I wrote this all in one night!!!! Bc a vv important pal to me was feeling sad and I'm the Extra AF Mom Friend!! Ily!!
> 
> I hope this was good!! It got boring in some parts and there's probably typos and tbh I coulda done better but I needed to do this in one night and it's like 2 am and I need to do other stuff so hahaaa :,DD
> 
> Ty ty for reading <3 <3
> 
> (Also I have no idea how makeup works and I had to Google Vogue stuff lmao)


End file.
